Tebakan
by MyNameX
Summary: Sejujurnya tak ada yang Junhui pikirkan selain mengagumi wajah kebingungan yang lebih cantik dari boneka gadis cilik. Bagi pemuda Juni itu mengulur waktu adalah emas. [Seventeen Fanfict] [Wen Junhui x Hong Jisoo / Jun x Joshua] [JunShua / JunSoo] Yaoi!


**_[_** _Incheon airport –20160810_ _ **]**_

Seorang lelaki China diantara selusin-lebih-satu remaja menunggui dengan bosan karena diabaikan kekasih manisnya. Duduk di deretan kursi-kursi _stainles_ panjang sepulang bekerja dari Jepang.

.

* * *

.

 **TEBAKAN**

Wen Junhui x Hong Jisoo

( **Jun** x **Joshua** )

 **Rate** : T – **Genre** : Romance

 _Disclaimer : Junhui anak saya. Jadi jangan panggil author, panggil saja nyonya Wen :") /disepak/_

 **Warning!** mungkin ini **OOC** _sangat_!

.

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

"Jisoo _-hyung_ , ayo main tebak-tebakan!" Junhui menatap antusias kakak satu line diatas yang berambut _oren_ cerah.

Jisoo menarik napas dalam, melepas kabel putih yang menggantung rapi di salah satu telinga dan menatap ke sebelah; lelah. "Jun, aku sedang malas main."

Samar-samar terdengar bunyian musik menyapu lembut, Junhui cukup tau salah satu _title_ lagu Seventeen diputar. Yang ia pilih untuk diabaikan.

"Apa ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah selain Wen Junhui?" Junhui tetap ngotot sekalipun tak diberi perhatian.

Wonwoo yang duduk disisi kanan Junhui sampai melirik jengah.

"Hm, Jun?"

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Pertanyaanmu saja sudah salah."

"Oh ayolah. Kau yang paling mengerti aku. Hong Jisoo, sayang."

Sebelah tangan Junhui merangkul defensif. Menghujani Jisoo dengan tatapan memohon. "Kalau berhasil menjawab, aku janji tidak akan ganggu lagi."

Jisoo ambil nafas panjang lalu mengembus pelan, alih mengibar bendera-putih tak kasat mata; ia menuruti. Junhui itu kadang keras kepala. "Baiklah."

Menaruh ponsel ke pangkuan; sama halnya memberikan perhatian utuh pada yang lebih muda.

Junhui memekik puas dalam hati, mengusir jauh-jauh bosan dan meledek benda mati yang tersisih kalah – _sedetik kemudian ia merutuk lagi karena juga ingin bergeletak manja di paha Jisoo_.

(Junhui mulai gila dengan menyatakan perang pada ponsel Hong Jisoo.)

"Beri aku _clue_." Jisoo sedikit jual mahal untuk waktunya.

"Huruf pertama U."

"Eh, ku pikir itu H, atau J."

Siapapun yang mendengar pasti tahu kemana arah jawaban Jisoo, tapi Junhui cuma tersenyum; senang menunggui dengan sabar. Tidak apa lama, yang penting Hong Jisoo ada penuh untuknya.

" _Unicorn_?"

" _Uranus_?"

Sepanjang Jisoo memberondong jawaban asal, Junhui hanya menggeleng bahagia. Dasar aneh.

" _Us_?"

"Ah itu boleh juga, tapi bukan. Hahaha..."

"Uee- _sunbaenim_?"

"Astaga, bukan!"

Diluar kemauan ketika Jisoo mulai tertarik pada permainan.

Beberapa anak disana terdiam pulas, beberapa lagi bergelut di dunia sendiri. Seperti Hansol yang bermain _game_. Atau Seungcheol yang mengobrol ringan dengan Jihoon.

Seungkwan dan Chan, keduanya diam memperhatikan dua kakak yang duduk merapat. Seolah tak mengijinkan angin mampir menyela; diantara kedua bahu mereka. – _jelas sih kalau Junhui saja yang modus._ Memang dasar Hong Jisoo seorang pengalah.

"Bagaimana dengan satu _clue_ lagi?" Jisoo meminta.

Junhui mengetuk dagu; bergaya menimbang. Sejujurnya tak ada yang ia pikirkan selain mengagumi wajah kebingungan yang lebih cantik dari boneka gadis cilik. Bagi pemuda Juni itu mengulur waktu adalah emas, _sekarang_.

"Huruf terakhirnya U." Junhui mengulas bibir dengan semanis-manis senyum andalan.

Sayangnya Jisoo tidak fokus; berjalan terlalu jauh pada rasa penasaran panjang yang minta dikejar.

Lima menit mencari kata, agaknya Jisoo nyaris menyerah. Bibirnya mulai melengkung tipis ke bawah. Sedikit kecewa pada kemampuan; juga melupakan hadiah yang dijanjikan Junhui diawal.

"Berapa huruf? Serius, ini terakhir!"

Junhui bertahan dengan senyum _terhebat_ nya. Menggasak sayang puncak kepala Jisoo sebelum ia berkata mutlak,

"Satu."

Hong Jisoo membeku. Perasaannya campur aduk; antara harus marah karena dipermainkan atau malu karena disanjung tinggi ke atas langit. Kesan diberikan berbeda karena datang tiba-tiba; melenting jauh dari prediksi – _walau jelas tadi hampir benar_.

 _Seungkwan dan Chan juga kaget._

Yang nyata dipandangan Junhui, tersaji dua pipi bersih yang bersemu merah.

Lekas jawaban final jatuh pada _marah_. Sewaktu Junhui menyapu bibir Jisoo sensual; sedikit menjilat dan meninggalkan kesan basah.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

 **A/N :**

Kubilang juga apa, membuat _drabble_ itu paling menyenangkan karena cepat kelar, hahaha~ xD

Lagi-lagi seperti inilah hasil imajinasi _cetek_ ku, maaf (/\\)

(Tuh kan, Jun. Mamah bilang juga apa, kamu mesum :"3

Junhui _be like_ : Mah, udah makan? /belum, nak. /pLak!)

Btw ini hadiah. Iya, hadiah!

Buat kamu yang kemarin minta **JunShua** dan juga memberiku hadiah :P

 _Thanks_ sudah mampir~ untuk semuanya ^^

.

* * *

.

 **Omake**

.

"Wen, kau mau kubunuh melakukan itu disini?!" Jeonghan memelintir kuat lengan kekar Junhui yang terumbar gratis. Rupanya sejak tadi pemuda bersurai sebahu itu memperhatikan.

"Kempesi saja ototnya." Seungcheol mengompori – _tapi dimata Junhui, si general leader berpikiran jahat mengurangi saingan._

Junhui meringis, "Ah _hyung_ , jangan apa-apakan alat penghangat ini."

"Heh, apanya yang alat penghangat?" Jeonghan mendadak _telmi_ , Chan saja mengangguk paham.

"Jisoo _-hyung_ yang bil–"

"AAAA–" Jisoo menjerit. "–pa ada yang bawa benang dan jarum?"

" _Hyung_ , kau mau apa?" Jihoon ikut-ikut.

"Menjahit mulut maut Wen Junhui!"


End file.
